The present disclosure relates to touchscreen computing devices, and more specifically, to user interface tap selection on touchscreen computing devices.
Tapping the screen on a touchscreen device is used to select active areas on a user interface. For example, a user may tap the screen to select a link in a web browser. Reflows can cause active areas on a user interface to change location. Reflows may be caused by loading new content, resizing a window, or other events which affect layout of items in a user interface.